William the Conqueror
William the Conqueror, or William I, invaded and conquered England during the Norman Conquest in 1066. He was the first Norman King of England, reigning until his death in 1087. Connections William was the only son of Robert I, Duke of Normandy, who died when William was seven years old. His mother was one of the duke's mistresses. Henry I of France supported William when he became a duke at the age of seven. If the king had not intervened, the duchy would likely have been taken from him due to his young age. William and the king later became friends and allies, and rode together into battle. However, in 1052, Henry sided with a long-time rival against William, recognizing his dangerous growing power. William married Matilda of Flanders in 1051, though Pope Leo IX forbade the marriage in 1049. However, the Pope later sanctioned the union after the fact, following an agreement that both William and Matilda would found one monastery in Caen each. Lafranc, Archbishop of Canterbury, was a close friend and advisor of William's for over three decades. William gave generously to Lafranc's monasteries. Edward the Confessor named William as his heir to the throne of England in 1051, and was crowned King of England in 1066. Following William's succession to the throne of England, he was challenged by Harold Godwinson and his brother Tostig Godwinson. Harald Hardrada also claimed rights to William's throne. Being a pious conqueror, William sent an emissary to ask Pope Alexander II for his blessing to conquer England in 1066. It was granted, and the invasion began immediately. Places Falaise, Normandy, France - Born here, 1028. Valognes, France - Traveled here, 1046. Caen, France - Fought a battle here, 1047. Alencon, France - Laid siege to this town, 1047. Brionne, France - Laid siege to this town, 1047. Domfront, France - Laid siege to this town, 1048. Rouen, France - Laid siege to this city, 1053. Died here, 1087. Mortemer, France - Fought a battle here, 1054. Varaville, France - Fought a battle here, 1057. Tillieres, France - Captured a castle here, 1058. Saint Valery sur Somme, France - Launched the Norman Conquest from here, 1066. Berkshire, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1066. Pevensey, East Sussex, England, UK - First landing of Norman Conquest, 1066. Stamford Bridge, Yorkshire, England, UK - Fought a battle here, 1066. Hastings, East Sussex, England, UK - Camped here, built a castle here, 1066. Battle, East Sussex, England, UK - Fought the Battle of Hastings here, 1066. Founded a monastery here, 1070. Dover, Kent, England, UK - Captured this city, 1066. Canterbury, Kent, England, UK - Captured this city, 1066. Berkhamsted, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Accepted surrender of English forces here, 1066. London, England, UK - Was crowned King of England here, 1066. Exeter, Devon, England, UK - Put down a rebellion here, 1067. Winchester, Hampshire, England, UK - Spent Easter here, 1067 and 1070. Nottingham, East Midlands, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1067. Warwick, Warwickshire, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1068. York, Yorkshire, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1068. Lincoln, Lincolnshire, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1068. Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1068. Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Built a castle here, 1068. Shrewsbury, West Midlands, England, UK - Put down a rebellion here, 1069. Chester, Cheshire, England, UK - Ordered a castle built here, 1070. Stafford, Staffordshire, England, UK - Put down a rebellion here, 1070. Abernethy, Scotland, UK - Put down a rebellion here, 1072. Le Mans, France - Put down a rebellion here, 1073. Dol de Bretagne, France - Experienced my first defeat in battle here, 1076. Gerberoy, France - Fought a battle against his own son here, 1079. Cardiff, Wales, UK - Visited here, 1080. Saint David's, Wales, UK - Traveled here on a pilgrimage, 1080. Sainte Suzanne, France - Laid siege to this town, 1084 - 1086. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Monarchs Category:1028 Births Category:1087 Deaths Category:People From France Category:William Category:People From England